For All Of Your Hate Is All Of His Love
by chibisansempei
Summary: Itachi's side of the story. Can he get forgivness from Sasuke? Even though he watches him murder the family? Only Kenmei, Itachi's old girlfiend, knows the truth. He was trying to stop his own family from hurting Sasuke but only caused more pain.


**This is based on a sleep deprived dream. I had stayed up all night reading Harry Potter FanFiction where Harry was dark and most of them were HP/DM. (Yay!! for slash!!) The dream was very emotional and felt so real. I can only hope to portray some of it to you all.**

**THIS IS _NOT_**** INSEST!! Just to get that out there.**

**Okay, being a dream it doesn't make much since but these are the ages:**

**- First****- Sasuke-few weeks; Itachi-five  
****- Second****- Sasuke- six; Itachi- nineteen  
****- Last****- Sasuke- sixteen; Itachi- twenty-five.  
**

**********Like I said, it's a dream and makes NO sense. Also, I think I made Itachi a bit OOC even if it is before the massacre. Sorry.**

**********I know. I should be working on my other stories and stop creating new ones but it can't be helped. XD**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto. If I Did You Would Probably Need To Have An I.D. To Purchase It. And It Would Not Be NEARLY As Popular As It Currently Is Because I Cannot Write Worth Crap.**

**"Talking"  
**_**'Thinking'  
Vision **_

**Please enjoy.**

__

**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**

A little kid, a baby, was in a set of tiny robes designed precisely for this particular ritual, and was laying next to another baby who after seeing his friend is the cloth cried until someone figured out it was jealous and put him in the same out fit. The first baby had good tan for someone so young and had a shock of blond hair. The other was a sickly pale and couldn't have been any less healthy than the other he had a bit of black hair on his small head.

A bunch of people stood around the pair. There was a man and woman who obviously belonged to the pale one. There was also an older kid who was more than likely the older brother of said kid. In fact most of the people looked to be related to him. Not one looked like his companion.

A woman each picked up a child and cradled it, shushing them, for they started to cry when they were separated. Everyone else left the room save the older brother, he wanted to make sure his brother would be alright.

One of the people who had left came back a short time later, quietly motioning for the woman who was holding the kid with blond hair to join them. It was his time. After he left he the woman silently removed the blanket he was wrapped in. At least she tried. The blankets didn't stop coming off until she held the last one in her hand.

The child was... gone. But how? She just had it.

Since they were pressed for time they agreed to use the other child instead. It wouldn't matter what child as long as they had the robes and were _very_ young, the younger the better.

A few years later after the incident and the older brother still feels guilty about what had happened to the other. Sure the pain was no more but he had watched it happen and watched his baby brother cry in anguish, crying, trying to make the pain stop, calling out for any one to make him stop hurting, but he didn't go. He didn't even try to put a stop to what had happened. He didn't dare go against his parents orders.

__

**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**

Uchiha Itachi was watching his little brother play in the fields of the back yard when he heard someone talking rather loudly. The voices were coming from small vent like thing at the side of the house. It led down to the basement.

"It'll take a few weeks to get things ready. Hopefully not to long though. It' need done before word gets out. You remember the first one? We had only _just_ gotten out of there. It was _so_ close." _'My mother's voice'_ Itachi thought. _'Could she be talking about... No! She can't do that again. Not a second time. What's the need for it? The first one worked like it was supposed to. Maybe I'm overreacting. Maybe it's something else. Only one way to find out.'_

Itachi got up and ran over to his little brother. "Hey Sasuke. Do you want to go see Kenmei?" Kenmei, Itachi's girlfriend of two years, was in love with little Sasuke cuteness and always made over him and spoiled him, but also, her dad was always over at Itachi's because he was working with Itachi's parents on whatever it was they did all day. Itachi wasn't mature enough to join so he did not know what went on and never asked because it always led to a beating.

"Of course!! Wet's go! Wet's go!! WET"S GO!!" Itachi laughed at his little brothers enthusiasm. The little guy had to much energy for his own good. Itachi picked up the jumping boy and swung him onto his shoulders and proceeded to walk to Kenmei's house.

__

**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**

Sasuke was being swung around in the air by his arms, laughing his head off. That was the first thing Kenmei did upon seeing her most favorite person in the whole world.

"Do it again! Do it again!!" Sasuke said rather loudly. Kenmei saw that Itachi wanted to talk to her so she said:

"How about this Sasuke, you go play with Umi, for a bit and let me catch my breath." She gave him a warm smile. She didn't really need to catch her breath but the kid didn't notice because he was too busy looking for the two foot tall cat that was prowling around the house some where.

"Kenmei, what have you heard from your father? Is something going to happen anytime soon? P-"

"Itachi, chill." She sighed. She had to put up with the same bout of questions every time they were alone and out of earshot of ANYone. It was either stop him now or listen to him loose his mind for the next hour. Once he started there was not stopping him.

"Kenmei, I over heard-"

"You mean you were snooping."

"No. Well... Not at first. I heard voices and listened in. ANYWAY! I heard my mother talking about another one of those _things_ and-"

"Another one of what?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh nothing you need to worry about little one. Did you find Umi?" Kenmei looked around but couldn't find the large cat any where.

"Yeah. But he lickin himself." The little kid said sadly.

"Here," Kenmei said, pulling something out of her pockets, "Give this to him." The little boy ran off in a random direction.

"... May I continue? Right. Now... Uh... Oh yeah!! I could be wrong but I really, really need to know. Please."

"Alright. Alright. Aren't you loosing some dignity begging me like this?" Itachi gave Kenmei a look the said _'Do I really look like I care? I MUST know.'_ She sighed. "Okay My dad told me..."

__

**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**

"Daddy. May I go with you today, please? Perdy please?" It was late night and Kenmei was already in her night clothes. She was trying to go to one of the meetings he always left for that were held at the Uchiha Compound. She promised Itachi that she would find out all that she could about what was to come.

"Now you know you're not allowed to go. How about this. I'll tell you about it when I get back. Like I always do." He kissed her forehead and left.

__

**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**

Mid afternoon the next day Kenmei told Itachi about all that she had learned that morning and what she had been told the many other times her father told her stories. It was vague but it was a definite. The were going to do another one of those ritual things like when he eleven only it was going to be worse. Not knowing what else to do Itachi went for a run. He ran as fast as he could and pushed himself harder than ever before and Kenmei went with to make sure he was going to be okay but he didn't even notice it. Eventually he collapsed in the middle of the forest and lay on his back watching the stars through an open space in the canopy of trees.

"Kenmei, what... How... "

"You'll figure it out. You always have a solution for everything. This won't be any different. You still have a few days according to what father says. Just, clear you mind of the pain and think of what is going to happen and... how... you'll think of _something._"

__

**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**

Kenmei thought that it would be best if Itachi stayed with her that night. Knowing him he'd do something rash. She rolled over in his arms to watch as he slept. During the day people only saw an Uchiha heir, but when he was asleep... the change was dramatic. He was a whole different person.

Kenmei's body gave an involuntary jerk and her vision clouded.

__

**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,**

She was in the Uchiha's basement. There were many other people as well. Looking down she saw that she was wearing the outfit that she was going to wear that day. 'Strange. What am I doing here? I've never come here befo- Wait. Unless this is...' She looked up. Searching the people gathered. A scream caught her attention to the right. Everyone was heading that way. She moved closer faster so she could see who was screaming, hoping she was wrong about who it was.

Six year old Sasuke was roughly being pushed down a trap door by his mother, screaming at her that she was hurting his arm and that he didn't want to go down into the dark place. She wasn't listening though she was yelling at someone else. something about the robes. Her vision began to fade again.

**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,**

Once she could see, she noticed that Itachi was talking to her, freaking out.

"Come on breath. Breath. Please. Oh Kami... Please."

"And here I thought that Uchiha's didn't cry. Are you sure you're in the right family?" she asked hoarsely. He gave her a watery smile. She raised an eyebrow. Then he freaked again.

"What the hell?! You stopped breathing and didn't have a pulse. What happened?"

"Umm... I'm a seer? Oh! That reminds me." She sat up, eyes wide. "Itachi, I am a seer. Meaning I get random bouts of seeing things not happening around me. They can take place at anytime Past, Present or Future. I saw them with your brother. They were shoving him into a trap door, shouting about a robe."

"Who has him!?"

"Your mother. A bunch of other people were there as well. They were following behind. Itachi. I... I was wearing today's out fit." At first he looked confused at this comment but it registered soon enough.

"... Tonight?" He whispered, his eyes grew wide. She nodded. "What do I do? I can't just let them do it. I wouldn't be able to live with my self if I did."

"I know." She gathered him in her arms rocking him back and forth as he cried.

__

**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**

Kenmei and Itachi had just gotten to the Uchiha compound and were walking around in the basement. It looked more like a dungeon.

"They usually meet down here. No. Kenmei, it's this way." The white haired girl ignored him and continued down a different hallway. She had a weird look in her eyes. "This part isn't used for anything, hasn't been for quite a long time. Come on." Still she ignored him. Itachi grabbed her arm and tried to drag her the other way. She didn't budge.

"No, Itachi. It was this way. This is where I saw it happening. I know it is. Trust me." She pleaded. He sighed and followed her. Unlike most women who only think that they are always right, she actually was. Most of the time. She could be scary accurate when she wanted to be.

Not long after they were in the room that she had seen this morning, and led him to the wall were she proceeded to open the door.

"See. I know what I'm talking about." She walked down into the darkness.

"Where to now, oh great PathFinder?" She glared at him.

"Ha... ha." She paused. "This way. I can hear voices." She took the left path, mumbling something about 'pathfinder being over used'.

Soon enough they found, at the end of the hall way, a dead end that turned to the left and led to a room with people walking trough a door like hole in the far corner. The floor was slanting so that the 'door' was actually lower than the rest of the halls down there and it was filled with water that reached to the waist of some of the people.

Itachi tried to follow but Kenmei held him back whispering:

"No, Itachi. Not yet. You know that you're not supposed to be here or even know about what is happening. Just wait." They waited until they were sure that the last person was out of hearing range. Itachi turned around and looked at Kenmei.

"You were right. I did come up with a plan. But..." Itachi took off his shirt and shoes and took a few things out of his pockets then handed them over to the white haired girl.

"Here, take this as well." Under his shirt Itachi was wearing a small pouch that he only took off to bathe or swim and handed it to her as well. She knew what was in it and she also figured out what he was going to do.

"But wont taking pictures of what your going to do make things worse later? Wont-"

"That'd not what it's for. "She gave him a look that clearly said 'Huh? What are you talking about?'

"Oh! Okay, I got ya."

"I want you to give it to him if you ever see him again okay. But for now you need to hide. I want you to disappear. Those that get free or are not hear right now will know that it was me who did it. Then they will figure out that you helped me... Please... Just hide. Don't seek me out or Sasuke." Tears started to form in his eye as images of what they would do to her flashed in front of him. He turned around and pulled the only scroll he had left out of his pocket and summoned some Kunai, shuriken and two double edged katana.

Itachi jumped down into the water and walked into the entrance as well, fully intent on making sure that no one hurt his little brother any more. And since it was his family that was there it would be them that would pay.

__

**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**

As he passed through the opening at the other side he saw that he was in a small lake somewhere on the Uchiha compound and every one that had passed through before him were standing in a small open area at the other end. he silently swam over to the clearing and jumped as well. The fight started. There were a few people there incase someone had stumbled upon the happenings but they were easily taken out by the determined young man. Everyone scattered caring more for their lives than the ritual itself.

As he had guessed they had Sasuke tied down so he wouldn't be able to run off in the middle, so he was able to watch the whole thing. The six year old sat watching in horror as his brother killed, for seemingly no reason, every one of his family members.

Itachi walked up to his little brother and began to talk to him but he wouldn't listen. He didn't want to know what a traitor of the family would say. He murdered them all with out hesitation. His favorite person had betrayed him and hurt him more than anyone _ever_ could, and ha made him watch all of it.

_'I knew he would take it like this._' Itachi thought as he watched his brother cry, looking around to see if any of them would get up and fight back. _'Only one way to fix this. I said that I would not allow anyone to hurt him and what do I do? I do worse than they ever did.'_ Itachi hardened his face and smacked his little brother, trying his hardest not to break down himself.

"Uchiha's do _not_ cry little brother. If you want to avenge our _precious_ family then you'll have to get stronger and defeat me. Use what you saw tonight. Use the hate that you are feeling right now. It is the only thing that will make you even close enough to try to kill me. Get rid of all of your emotions, they will only stop you from doing what you need to do. Hate is your only weapon. It is the only thing that can kill me. Use it." With that he knocked Sasuke out and left, he could only do one thing. He would become a missing nin. That would give him even more reason to hate him.

He was right. Only his brother hating him could kill him. Not only would it made the boy stronger and give him the will to kill, but Itachi couldn't stand it when his brother was angry or upset with him. He would usually take him out and spoil him to death. But with what he had just done and with Sasuke watching, no amount of spoiling could make up for it.

Itachi was punishing himself for what he had done. He had hurt his little brother and now he would live for years, waiting for his brother to come after him, know that he hated him, knowing that there would never be any forgiveness.

He made it to the Hokage's tower and left a note that told the person that found it where they could find the Uchiha family, murdered and the unconscious Sasuke. It also told who had done it and how he could be found. Itachi then ran off to find the Akatsuki.

__

**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**

**Okay. Well that was the dream. I _do_ hope I put some feeling into it. I really tried to.**

**I also have a part in my head, what happens in present time. The whole 'Sasuke getting his hands on his traitor of a brother' part. Kenmei comes in and tries to convince him that his brother is not a bad guy. If anyone want me to put it up to just tell me in a review and I'll put it up as soon as I can. XD**

**Okay I made a few of the moments between Itachi and his girlfriend, Kenmei, a little... REALLY... sappy and it makes me want to cry... But not in the good way. The way that makes me want to go Delete. Delete. Delete... Etc.**

**Please review. Flames will be used to burn your house down in the middle of the night.**

**Ja!**

**- Chibi**


End file.
